particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty of Cezareo
The Kingdom of Cobura, hereafter Cobura, and the Federation of Zardugal, hereafter Zardugal, wishing to reestablish the historical bonds of friendship and brotherhood that have held our two nations together for millennia, hereby establish this treaty of peace and mutual cooperation. Article I :: Cessation of hostilities Section I :: Cobura and Zardugal will immediately cease all hostilities at the announcement of this treaty. Section II :: Cobura and Zardugal will immediately halt any military operations and come to standstill upon the announcement of this treaty. Section III :: Zardugal engages to commence the withdrawal of its armed forces from all Coburan territory, except for parts of the city of Aŭgusta as detailed below, immediately after this treaty comes into operation, and within a period of twelve months after that date all Zardic forces outside the city of Aŭgusta shall be completely withdrawn. Article II :: Aid and reconstruction Section I :: Cobura and Zardugal shall jointly oversee the reconstruction of the regions of Egato and Tokundi. Section II :: Cobura shall allocate LOD 3.5 billion to Zardugal and to Deltaria in order to assist the resettlement of Tokundian refugees on their territory. Article III :: Prisoners of War and war crimes Section I :: A committee consisting of an equal number of Coburan and Zardic delegates, appointed by their respective governments, shall oversee the transfer of all prisoners of war to their respective nations. Section II :: No war crimes, crimes against humanity, or crimes against peace shall be prosecuted by either signatory nation. Section III :: Cobura shall grant amnesty to the political and military leadership of the Tokundian Republic for all crimes committed against the Coburan state, including treason; the leaders and members of illegal paramilitary forces, terrorist organizations, and other militia forces not officially affiliated with the former Tokundian Republic shall not be granted amnesty. Article IV :: Recognition and sovereignty Section I :: Zardugal perpetually renounces all present and future claims of sovereignty over the territory of Cobura. Section II :: Zardugal acknowledges the sovereignty of Cobura over its entire territory and formally condemns any attack on the territorial integrity of Cobura. Section III :: Cobura recognizes the right of the Augustan people, that is all Terran Patriarchal Hosians, to be governed according to their own customs and beliefs, and allows the establishment of a sovereign Imperial Throne of the Augustans. Section IV :: Cobura recognizes the sovereignty of the Imperial Throne of the Augustans over the following areas in the city of Aŭgusta: the Sarahae Cathedral, the Senate Palace, the Imperial Augustan Palace, the Coburan Praefectural Palace, and the Palatine Schools. Section V :: Zardugal reserves the right, in cooperation with other Terran Patriarchal nations, to nominate the Emperor or Empress of the Augustans, who upon crowning shall be the sovereign of the Imperial Throne of the Augustans. Section VI :: Until the coronation of the Emperor or Empress of the Augustans the territories under the sovereignty of the Imperial Throne of the Augustans shall be administered by Zardugal. Section VII :: Zardugal shall maintain a small peace-keeping force, consisting of no more than 600 troops, tasked to defend the territory and sovereignty of the Imperial Throne of the Augustans. Section VIII :: The Imperial Throne of the Augustans shall not exercise or claim sovereignty over territory belonging to Cobura, other than that defined in this treaty, except as mutually agreed by the signatory nations. Section IX :: The Imperial Throne of the Augustans is granted the right to intervene on behalf of the Terran Patriarchal community in Cobura and shall defend its rights and liberties with no prejudice to Coburan legislation. Section X :: Cobura shall allow free access to all Zardic citizens to the city of Aŭgusta. We, the Governments of the signatory nations, do hereby certify that our appointed representatives have plenipotentiary powers to sign this treaty on our behalf, that we understand our obligations under this treaty, and that we will respect and comply with those obligations. In witness whereof the respective plenipotentiaries have signed and affixed seals to the present treaty of peace. Category:Treaties Category:Tokundians Category:Cobura Category:Zardugal Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts